Presently, operating systems provide a variety of utilities that assist in opening display areas (e.g., windows) within a GUI workspace being presented at a display device (e.g., computer monitor, screen on a mobile device, and the like). Often, the GUI workspace becomes cluttered leaving insufficient space to show each window in its entirety. This clutter may be reduced by arranging the windows utilizing an input device (e.g., mouse or keyboard). Typically, arranging includes adjusting the attributes of a window with respect to the GUI workspace, such as resizing and repositioning a window, thereby allowing users to efficiently perceive content, or other information, within each window while working on a particular task. However, multiple clicks and precise movements of the input device are required to achieve rearrangement of the windows. Accordingly, arranging windows is not fluid or flexible, and the amount of input-device actions reduce computing efficiency. Further, a typical user will rearrange display areas within the GUI workspace frequently, thus, exaggerating the encumbrance of arranging display areas according to present techniques.
Occasionally, actuation devices are provided to assist in circumventing the present techniques for arranging display areas. The actuation devices are typically visible on the GUI workspace and trigger window states upon activation. Window states are limited to a select group of common display area sizes (e.g., minimized, maximized, and restored). Transitioning a display area to another size requires utilizing the present burdensome techniques for arranging display areas. As such, the occasion for accessing the common display area sizes is reserved for only a handful of instances. Also, the visible actuation devices add clutter to a GUI display, thereby distracting a user from the content within the display areas.